1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a printing apparatus and a duplex printing method, and especially relates to the printing apparatus which continues carrying out an ongoing image-forming process even in the event of a multi-feed, paper jam or misfeed, and the duplex printing method performed by such printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional printer would terminate a print job right away in the event of a multi-feed, paper jam or misfeed, and generate an alert to the user requesting the user to remove the sheet remained in the machine, and finally automatically restart the print job after the clearance. The page in the middle of the printing process at the moment the error occurs would be considered an unfinished document and reprinted after the error has been cleared, resulting in a waste of time, toner and paper.
Therefore, the present invention provides a printing apparatus and a duplex printing method to solve the above problems.